User talk:Hartleyfamilyorguk
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 07:15, 2010 October 14 Ease of editing? Hi, folks. I think you've been trying to "Edit with form" but not using Firefox. At present that's disastrous. Please read Forum:Data entry without using Form:Person. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I think you've got it. By Jove you've got it. I'm off to bed. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Changing page names I turned Lilian May into a "redirect". Next time you find a page name that needs changing, please do it the quick and easy way by using the "Move" link. It takes 5 to 10 seconds and preserves the page history and leaves a "redirect" link from the old name in case other ages link to that. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Tree pages Your difficulties with Joyce Williams (1927-1980)/tree are caused by the compilcations of the way the system works. The trees are not recomputed immediately. The /tree page displays the tree, but the tree is actually calculated on the /sensor page, using the /sensor pages for the father and mother. So that means that those page must exist before that part of the tree appears. I created Henry Llech Williams (1886-1932)/sensor for you. The other part of the problem is that the system doesn't respond instantly: once Henry Llech Williams (1886-1932)/sensor exists, you either have to wait for some time (days?) for a background process to propogate the changes, or re-save the sensor page. I have re-saved Joyce Williams (1927-1980)/sensor for you, and now you have Henry Llech Williams's parents in the tree. The other side of the family need the same treatment. If you want everyone's tree to be instantly available, you have to create the pages from the oldest first. If you want to have a tree to use as a "todo" list, then you have to create it manually, like the one on my user page. Thurstan 21:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I have just resaved Lilian Mary Yardley (1889-1960)/sensor and Joyce Williams (1927-1980)/sensor (in that order), so you have a few more people on the /tree page. You are still missing some /sensor pages. Thurstan 21:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC)